To Where You Are
by MaraJadeJediMaster
Summary: Song Fic. Tahiri 2 months after Myrkr. may be a tear jerker to some, i almost cried while i was writing it


****

To Where You Are

By: MaraJadeJediMaster

Song fic- "To Where You Are" – Josh Groban

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, I don't own the song "To Where You Are", this is not a profit making endeavor, it is simply for my amusement, and the amusement of others.

A/N: When you see the ** outside words, that means they are the song lyrics.

***

__

Two months had passed since the events at Myrkr. Two months and Tahiri was nowhere near the stage of recovery that she should have been at. Many emotional wounds were still very fresh, even after this many months.

Tahiri was never physically alone, someone was always with her, whether it was Jaina, Jacen, Leia, Han, or Master Skywalker, and sometimes-even Mara - when she wasn't busy with Ben – but emotionally, she was very much alone**.**

__

**Who can say for certain   
Maybe you're still here   
I feel you all around me   
Your memories so clear**

She had spent a lot of time thinking about what might have been, whether there are things that she could have done to prevent Anakin's death. Many times she thought to herself, that if she would have given him that kiss on the worldship he might have returned. Her head told her that to think like that was just foolish, that she had done nothing wrong, but her heart told her otherwise.

**__**

**Deep in the stillness 

I can hear you speak   
You're still an inspiration   
Can it be (?)   
That you are mine   
Forever love   
And you are watching over me from up above**

Tahiri walked over to her dresser, and picked up some holos that Anakin and his siblings had given to her after the escape from Yavin 4. In one of the holos were Master Irkit, Anakin and herself when they were younger. Tahiri felt something warm running down her cheeks at the sight of this, of them together. 

__

**Fly me up to where you are   
Beyond the distant star   
I wish upon tonight   
To see you smile   
If only for awhile to know you're there   
A breath away's not far   
To where you are**

The next holo that she looked at was one with the whole gang from Yavin 4, all of her friends. She saw Lowie, Jacen, Tenel-Ka, Jaina, Zekk, and of course, Anakin and herself. Memories flooded back as she looked at this holo. She lay down on her bed, and cried herself to sleep. In her dreams she saw scenes that seemed very familiar. She saw herself and Anakin in the locker on Yag'Dhul, where they shared their first kiss. She saw Mezhan Kwaad, Vua Rapuung, Anakin, and herself on Yavin 4, when she struggled to remember who she really was. 

__

**Are you gently sleeping   
Here inside my dream   
And isn't faith believing   
All power can't be seen** 

Tahiri felt a sudden chill fill her body as she was dreaming. She snapped awake to see a white figure standing at the foot of her bed. She rubbed her eyes to see who it was, and had to do a double take, not being able to believe what she was seeing.

"Hello Tahiri." The figure said calmly

"Anakin?" Tahiri asked amazed

"Well, I'm glad to see that you haven't forgotten about me, even if it has been two months already." He joked

"What.. When.How?" Tahiri stammered

"I managed to pull a few strings so that I could visit you!" He smirked with that oh-so-famous Solo grin

__

**As my heart holds you   
Just one beat away   
I cherish all you gave me everyday   
'Cause you are mine   
Forever love   
Watching me from up above**

"Anakin, why did you have to leave?"

"I don't know." Anakin answered truthfully, "I didn't want to leave, I thought that I still had so much to do in life, but I guess the Force knew otherwise. I'm sorry Tahiri" Anakin's ghost was crying

__

**And I believe   
That angels breathe   
And that love will live on and never leave**

"I need you Anakin, I can't live without you. If it weren't for you, I would have been dead. I love you."

"I'm sorry Tahiri, I never wanted it to be this way. I came here tonight to tell you that you can and will live without me, you will live life to the fullest, as I would have if I was here, you will find someone else to love, and you will be happy."

"Anakin, I won't ever be able to love another, you are the only one I love!" She stated

"Tahiri, you will be able to love again, you just have to give it time."

"No, if I love again, I won't remember you."

"Ok, now that is just silly! Just because you will love another doesn't mean that you have to ever, ever forget about me!" Anakin pointed out

"But…" Tahiri said

"No buts Tahiri. If I were alive you wouldn't be living like this, so why are you doing this now. I am gone physically, but I will always be alive in your heart Tahiri."

__

**Fly me up   
To where you are   
Beyond the distant star   
I wish upon tonight   
To see you smile   
If only for awhile   
To know you're there   
A breath away's not far   
To where you are**

  


"Anakin.."

"I'm sorry we never had the chance to fulfill our destiny together. I have to go, but remember that I will always love you, and we will see each other again. Goodbye Tahiri." Anakin said as his ghost began to fade

"Anakin!" 

"I love you Tahiri, until we meet again. Goodbye." Anakin said as his ghost disappeared into thin air

__

**I know you're there**

"Goodbye Anakin" Tahiri whispered, as she fell back asleep.

__

**A breath away's not far   
To where you are**

[fin]  


__

  


  


__

  


__

  



End file.
